


Come To Me

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [7]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Break Up, Character Study, Depression, F/F, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mental Anguish, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Shuhua mourns the loss of the love of her life and their relationship; Miyeon worries about how faded out Shuhua has come since Soojin left her. Shuhua just wants Soojin to come back to her, need her, love her, not be able to be without her
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 16





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite sad, and, quite raw. It's delicate and almost discretionary, but, it's still quite sad. Take it as you will; if you are feeling sad, I hope it's some source to you. But I think most of you will read this and understand; we've all had our heart severely broken up at least once

Miyeon wandered through her friend's house to find her tucked up in the sitting room in one of her cream-colour armchairs with her feet up on a ottoman looking down into her phone with a withdrawn expression on her face. Shuhua finally noticed Miyeon standing by the doorway, and, she looked up. She didn't really say anything, she just put down her phone and got up from the armchair, her feet bare and soft in a dark ocean green damask sun-dress with a dark red jersey turtleneck over the top, and went into the kitchent to put the kettle on. Ritualistic habit.

"What's happened to you?" Miyeon whispered. In about three days - no, three days exactly - it would be a month since Shuhua had last talked to her love, Soojin, who had broken up with her. "You've become dessicated."

Shuhua shrugged silently. She made Miyeon's tea just how she liked it. She had her back to Miyeon as she worked on the bench by the stove. "It's just happened." Was the first thing Miyeon had heard Shuhua say in a week. Shuhua hadn't really been up for answering text messages, and, phone calls were out of the question. 

"I know you miss her." Miyeon said. 

Shuhua looked up at the sky through the running windows that wrapped around her kitchen. "I pray for her to come back to me everynight." She said. "Maybe it's something off a record, but, it's all sincere. I love her, I need her, I want her, I forgive her for all the things she did to me. I want her to love me, need me, want me, not be able to be without me. Even if she wants to go about in secret so my family and friends don't know, so her family and friends don't know...I'm up for that." Shuhua wiped her wet eyes on the back of his wrists. "I just want her back in my life. I want her to be close to me. I just want her back. She's the ultimate spark. The ultimate light. The ultimate happiness. I just want Vanya. I was looking back through text messages we had...she said about getting married and I said about doing it in a traditional Twaiwanese way, and she said how her family would be disappointed, it would be a sin..."

"Come to me," Miyeon held out her arms for Shuhua. Shuhua turned around, her head ducked, and, Miyeon gathered her up in her arms like a small child. In this case, Shuhua was like a small child. Everyone was when they were this heartbroken, left this empty. Movements became focused but fragile, mindsets faint but overwhelmingly feeling. The most chronic infection to a already chronic heartache. Miyeon rested her head on top of Shuhua's. "I just want you to be happy, babes, yeah?"

Shuhua nodded. 


End file.
